Summer Lovin'
by enunciiate
Summary: Quinn has a very sexually frustrating dream about her boyfriend. She calls him up at two in the morning to recitify the situation. Summer of season 2. Please R&R!


**A/N:** I think we can all agree that this was long overdue. A little short, but I felt like ending the one-shot there. Review please?

**Summer Lovin'**

* * *

><p>Two more weeks until school started again, Finn thought to himself, groaning in frustration at the reminder. He sighed, looking over at the alarm clock on the side table. It was two in the morning and he was still wide awake. Suddenly he heard his phone ring, the shrill sound causing him to panic as he knew everyone else in the house was currently sound asleep. Not wanting to wake them, he rolled out of bed and fumbled around for his phone, finally finding the electronic device under a mound of dirty clothes. So he had gotten a little behind on his laundry. <em>Whatever.<em>

He flipped open his phone without checking the caller ID.

"Yeah?" he said, running one hand through his hair as he fell back onto the bed.

"Hey handsome, did I wake you?" Quinn asked from the other end of the line, her voice almost seductive.

"Not at all. Something wrong?" he wondered, pursing his lips in worry. "Did you have that nightmare again where the world ran out of bacon?"

"Do _not _make fun of my love for bacon," she warned him, imagining him biting his lip right now to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Of course not," he assured her, stifling a laugh. "So, why are you calling me?"

"Booty call, Hudson," she admitted after a moment, her answer causing his face to fall into one of both confusion and disbelief.

"Is this some sort of _joke_?" he asked her, his question coming out as a stutter. "You're calling me up at two o'clock for _sex_?"

"I had a really hot dream of you and I having sex in my pool, but I woke up before things got serious," she explained, rolling her eyes as she thought about how he was probably the only boy in the _world _who would question a booty call. "I'm extremely sexually frustrated right now, so are you going to come over here and fuck me in the pool or am I going to have to relieve myself?"

She tended to have a dirty mouth when she was in heat.

"Actually, that'd be kind of hot," he commented, smirking now. "Can I watch?"

"Finn Hudson, I am losing heat!" she hissed in return, starting to get annoyed with him. "I expect your fine ass to be here in my backyard in five minutes. Not ten minutes, not twenty minutes, _five _minutes. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," he played along, his length growing hard under the thin fabric of his boxers.

_Fuck. _The vision of taking Quinn in her pool, while her mother was sound asleep in her bedroom was making him extremely aroused at the moment. He always liked the possibility of getting caught. It certainly made things more exciting. He said a quick goodbye to his girlfriend before turning his phone off and leaving the device on his side table.

(Like he would even need it.)

Finn had never run to Quinn's house quite as quickly as he was now. In fact, when he got there, he was panting a little, his t-shirt clinging to his skin, his swimming trunks one size too small for his growing erection.

"Quinn?" he hissed, trying to search her out in the dark.

There was no answer and he panicked a little. _Oh shit._ Had he accidentally gone to the wrong house? The beautiful blonde had probably been timing him and the moment the five minute mark had passed, she had gone through with her threat and was satisfying herself right now.

_Fuck my life_, he thought bitterly to himself as he stumbled forward a little.

He tried one more time.

"Quinn?" he repeated, his voice much louder this time compared to the last. "Quinn? Are you there?"

He felt someone grab onto his shirt, jerking him forward and smashing their lips onto his. Quinn. He tensed slightly, the action having caught him by surprise, but he eventually melted into her touch.

When she finally pulled away from him, she chided him, "What took you so long? Come on!"

She tugged on his hand until they were at the edge of the pool. His eyes had adjusted to the dark by now and he watched in awe as his girlfriend pulled a large, white t-shirt (the one he had left at her place the other night) over her head, discarding the item carelessly on the floor. She looked over her shoulder then, relishing in the power she had over her boyfriend.

"Give me a hand, will you?" she questioned, batting her eyelashes at him.

He nodded numbly at her, striding over to meet her. He snaked a hand around her waist, pulling her closer until her back was pressed firmly against his chest. His lips found the soft skin of her neck and she titled her head to the side to give him more access to her milky flesh. Finn slid the hand that was wrapped around her waist upward, cupping her bare breast. He heard a soft moan escape from her lips as he toyed with her nipple in between his fingers, his other hand reaching down to slide her panties down her long legs.

Quinn moaned again, louder this time as she felt his erection through the thin fabric of his swimming trunks. The contrast of his rough hands against her smooth skin sent shivers down her spine and the sweet nothings he was whispering huskily into her ear right now made her tremble. She was so wet for him already, closing her eyes in anticipation as she felt his hand inch closer and closer toward her clit. He ran two fingers along her slick folds (back and forth, back and forth) before trailing them up her body, leaving a wet path in their wake.

The blonde whimpered slightly when he took a step back from her to strip himself naked. Once his clothes had been discarded, he lifted her up gingerly in his arms, pressing his lips to hers, groaning as she snaked her tongue out to lick his lower lip. It drove him crazy when she did that. He shivered slightly as they entered the cool water, instinctively pressing her closer to him to keep her warm. When he finally set her down on the ground again, she waded away from him to a secluded corner of the pool.

He licked his lips in appreciation, his eyes filled with lust as he watched her cut through the water like a knife, the cool liquid gliding over the smooth curves of her body. He looked up at the night sky and thanked God that this girl was his. Otherwise, he would be _extremely _jealous of some lucky bastard right now. When he had broken up with Rachel earlier in the summer, he knew that this time, their breakup was for good. He had no idea how or why, but suddenly, he had become ridiculously clear about who he wanted. He had spent weeks begging Quinn to take him back and when she had finally given in to his advances, he swore he would never let her go again.

He snapped out of his reverie when he caught sight of Quinn beckoning for him to join her. Her arms were resting comfortably on the edge of the pool, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, the top of her breasts peeking out above the flowing water. As he swam over to her, he kept his eyes trained on her. Her hair was wet and the water droplets adorning her skin sparkled, reflecting the intensity of the pool lights. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching them before kissing her again, slipping his tongue into her warm mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. She locked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, snaking a hand between them to position him at her entrance at the same time as his hands come up to cradle her ass.

Finn groaned as he pushed himself into her, her walls reacting to him immediately and tightening around him.

"Shit," he heard her swear, throwing her head back as he filled her completely.

He paused, not having been paying attention to the tone of her voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in concern, not knowing whether or not he had hurt her.

They had had sex many, _many _times since they got back together, but he wanted to make sure. He always felt the need to protect, even from himself.

She nodded, her hormones still in overdrive from her earlier fantasy. She started to move her hips and he met her every thrust, her hot breath searing his skin as she panted into his ear.

"Faster," she begged him, mewling in contentment as he closed his mouth around one taut peak and then the other, biting her, _teasing _her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he kissed his way back up to her mouth, silencing her cries as he quickened his pace, reaching a hand down to circle her clit, which had been vying for his attention for quite some time.

"Faster Finn," she moaned again as she felt herself reaching her climax.

She gripped onto the edge of the pool tightly, biting down on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. She writhed in pleasure as he fulfilled her every demand, some water sloshing out of the pool as she did so. Soon, she spasmed around, his name a strangled cry on her lips, him biting down on her neck to keep from calling out hers. She dug her nails into his shoulders in response, only loosening her hold on him when she had come down from her high. He rested his forehead against hers as they both waited for their heavy breathing to even out.

"I love you," he murmured, meaning every word and hoping she knew that.

A smile broke out onto her face before she echoed, "I love you too."

They stayed in the cool waters for quite some time after that, splashing each other, making love over and over again, and talking about the upcoming school year. Summer romances tended to die out once September came around, even those that had been rekindled, but Finn and Quinn knew that what they had was forever. It would _always _be them in the end.

_Oh, those summer nights._


End file.
